


Nikolai 1.0 X Reader (One-Shot)

by ZombieBabee



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Zombies, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieBabee/pseuds/ZombieBabee
Summary: ---A one-shot with my absolute fav!





	Nikolai 1.0 X Reader (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This was also published to Wattpad, along with other Call of Duty one-shots. 
> 
> My Wattpad- TinyZombieGirl

Those two were at it again. Dempsey and Richtofen. The bickering between them never ended.

(Y/n) sat halfway up the stairwell of the main lobby while Richtofen, Dempsey and Nikolai wondered below her. Tank seemed to be in the room for one reason, and that was to simply grab a bottle from the Quick Revive perk machine, but ended up bumping into a familiar face he didn't like so much. Petty things would kick start an argument, to which was eventually broken up by a comrade. Occasionally a punch or two were thrown.

Despite the amount of noise emitting from the two men, (Y/n) felt as if the room were silent. She tended to keep to herself. It was almost as if she had gotten her quietness from Takeo, but in fact, (Y/n) spoke much less than him. Although, none of her comrades seemed concerned, or so she thought.

A loud, startling huff from the American snapped the girl out of her daze. She watched him walk away, until he was out of sight. Richtofen turned on his heel with a smirk on his face and strode upstairs, stopping just before (Y/n) and sighing, he suddenly brought a hand up and caressed her cheek, before getting down to her height and planting a feather-light kiss to her forehead. A half-smile adorned (Y/n)'s face for a second, causing the German to smile a little. He playfully ruffled her hair before carrying on his way upstairs. Richtofen left her confused but she thought nothing of the affection.

It wasn't long before she noticed that Nikolai had left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts once again.  
'Maybe he went to look for Dempsey.' She pondered.

Her thoughts seemed to go on and on. (Y/n) was confused at herself, as to why she didn't speak. She was never a mute. It was almost as if she didn't have the energy or the strength to get so much as a couple of words out.

While sitting and pondering on the thought, (Y/n) didn't acknowledge her Russian friend walking by once again, vodka in hand. Soon enough, she brought herself away from her thoughts and looked to see Nikolai smiling at her. (Y/n) tilted her head in confusion.

"Thinking again, are we?" Nikolai said playfully. (Y/n) nodded.

"You're always thinking. Just no one knows what about." His voice seemed to trail off.

Nikolai walked up the stairs and sat a little distance from her. (Y/n) rested her elbows atop her knees while her face was buried in her hands.

The Russian glanced at her before sighing. "You alright?" He asked, bringing a hand up to move her own from her face.

(Y/n) only nodded in response.

"I bet you have a sweet voice. But you choose to hide it." He looked away while speaking.

"It's not that I choose too." She spoke, her voice almost like a whisper.

Nikolai immediately faced her with a cute smile on his face. "I knew you had a sweet voice." He chuckled a little. "But what is it that bothers you so much? To the point where you do not speak."

(Y/n) peered up from the ground and looked the Russian in the eye. He smiled sheepishly.

She sighed once again, her eyes trailing back to the floor. "Don't worry about it."

Silence fell for a short while, until (Y/n) felt finger tips under her chin, making her face her friend, who was leaning forward to see her beautiful face. Nikolais' brows furrowed and a playful pout appeared on his face for a moment, causing (Y/n) to turn away and giggle.

All of a sudden, (Y/n) felt a light grasp on one of her hands. She looked down at the hand that had caught her own and up to the man next to her. Nikolai was blushing more than ever but kept a smile on his face nonetheless. He never let his gunmetal blue orbs leave her eyes. (Y/n) was mesmerised by the glow in his eyes.

Before she knew it, his lips collided with hers in a clumsy, half-drunken kiss. (Y/n) was stunned for a moment, before wrapping her arms around the Russians' neck, melting into the kiss. Gradually, it became more passionate as time passed. Nikolai slid a single hand to her waist, as the other went behind her head, deepening the kiss. Soon enough, the need to breathe became unbearable for them both, so they parted.

Nikolai, with dreamy eyes, gave a love-sick smile to (Y/n) who appeared to be caught in daze, her eyes wide and locked onto him. Her ally waved a hand in front of her to bring her back to reality.

(Y/n) instantly looked away, a florescent pink dusting her cheeks, to which Nikolai chuckled at.

"Was that new to you?" He asked as the girl nodded.

"I'm guessing you've been wanting to do that for a while." She stated whilst avoiding eye contact.

A moment of silence fell.

"Hey. Look at me."

(Y/n) observed Nikolai carefully, uncertain of what were to happen. He tucked strands of loose hair behind her ear and cupped her face with both hands before speaking.

"I've been admiring you since the moment I saw your gorgeous face." He declared, placing kiss atop her nose.

The girl giggled softly. "You must be drunk."

"I'm not drunk I tell you."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, sure."

(Y/n) brought her hands up to grasp his and intertwined her fingers with his. A half smile shone brighter than the rest of her features; never fading. This time, the girl initiated a kiss, which Nikolai gladly accepted.

_It seemed that before was never forever..._


End file.
